Mirror Mirror: Place One
by Small Lady1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were finally married and now their bliss is almost complete. But then tradegy befalls the couple. Will Syaoran be able to save Sakura from losing it? *I don't own CCS*


Li Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror. It had been two years since she had changed her name to something more she had token to writing in her diary with love. And already the result of that change was very visible to even the most inexperienced eye. She smiled again at her reflection and turned to see farther results of her figure. An intake of breath caused her to turn around to the bed.

He was crumpled up under the blankets and sheets and was still sound asleep. She was glad she hadn't waken him when she had gotten up. He needed to rest. In the coming days, it would be even more exhausting than anything the likes of them had ever seen. But, she thought happily, they might just like this change more than anything else they anticipated. 

She ran her hand through his hair, which always managed to look messy and tousled. He awoke then and looked up at her with still-boyish amber eyes. His eyes always peered a little sad, but they always brightened when they aligned on her, though she was not aware of it the sadness herself.

"Ohayo," she said gently. 

He sat up and looked at her and raked his fingers through his hair then said sleepily, "Ohayo."

"Did you sleep well? I was not looking to awake you."

"Hai. Nothing is wrong is it?"

"No, silly. I was just...," she gestured towards the mirror. His eyes followed her hand and he smiled. 

"It isn't going to change overnight. I hope you realize it isn't a dream. Or I think we would both lose our senses." A girlish giggle from her. 

"Oh, I know. I just...it is just hard to wait," she paused long enough to smile at him with her eyes buttoned up, "But I am scared something might come up before we've had time."

He pulled her close at the last statement and she leaned heavily onto him. She did not need to worry now. If anything came up, he would take care of it. Besides, Eriol would have sent word from England if there was any worries that needed their immediate attention. Not likely there would have been much anything that could drive his attention off his Sakura though. 

She wondered through the garden and looked up at the cherry trees that were in blossom. He had purposely had found them this retreat from the world seeing that she dearly loved them. Plus it kept him company just seeing the same trees she shared her name with when she was not home. 

She knelt on the ground next to their pond and teasingly played with the goldfish there. She then held on to the bench and pulled herself up on to it. It was peaceful and calm here. She slightly missed her busy life as the youngest and only daughter of her family, but now she had her own house and was quite happy with her new position. She generally took care of the household chores but he had made sure that a maid had been brought in to take care of things he himself had not had time to do. He always cooked dinner no matter what. It reminded him of other things and he liked watching her eat and compliment him on it.

The days were appearing faster and faster to her. It would not be much longer. But that was a delight waiting to happen. She brushed her bangs and decided to go back inside and lay down before Tomoyo-chan would be here. They were going to go over some of her newest designs. 

Tomoyo-chan had not set in as president of her mother's company like her mother wished, but had decided to swing from their good name and produce a new state-of-the-art fashion house. Her designs were rather whimsical and she swore that only her Sakura-chan could wear them to their full beauty. Sakura only managed to blush and wave her hands helplessly as Tomoyo told her chair board of this as she denounced the models they brought for her inspection. Currently, she was working on a new pattern of clothes for women that were more comfortable in their pains as wives. Sakura was her guinea pig and she never failed to bring her ever faithful camera with her to tape Sakura-chan in her designs.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she stepped inside the gate and knocked on the Li door. Soft, but slow footsteps came down the stairs and a second later Sakura's face appeared at the open door. Tomoyo smiled and greeted her best friend affectionately. 


End file.
